tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Sander Lafayette
'''Sander Lafayette, '''or just Sander, is a character that appears in the Age of Industry RP Canon. A highly skilled spy, assassin, and thief, he excels at the art of stealth and marksmanship with his custom flintlock sniper rifle and flintlock pistols. Early life Sander was born somewhere in the sixth Era of industrial Tamriel. He lived in the outskirts of Daggerfall, on a small farm, together with an unnamed mother, brother and father. He lived a happy life and was never short on things to survive with. Due to living on a farm and his fascination with animals, he became adept at riding horses. One day though, when he was 17 years old, his farm was attacked by an unknown masked vampire, which slaughtered the family and fed on them until they were corpses. Sander though, miraculously, survived the encounter with the vampire, but was afflicted with vampirism. With his family now dead, Sander sunk into a deep depression and stayed at the farm for a few days, but eventually got on with his life. He buried his sibling and parents, and burned the farm down, seemingly to erase his past and the traces of his family. His vampirism, however, wasn't cured in those days. Sander, now a vampire, never fed on other people, even though he longed for their blood. Because of this, Sander remains in the last and (argueably) strongest stage. After he had left the farm, he put his vampirism to good use, and became the unknown spy, thief, and assassin he is now. He worked for various unknown organisations aS one of these. During this period of time, he comitted various unknown political murders in both High Rock and Cyrodiil. Age of Industry : Bound in Blood and Steel (Part I ) Sander can first be found in Hanging man Inn, an inn in the city of Brightwall. He was first seen smoking a cigar and looking at the city from a window, late in the night. He spotted a poker game just being ended between four people, where three people left. He walked up to the winner of the game that stayed behind, and challenged the man to a single hand of poker. If Sander won, he would have to give up a large sum of money, and that also counted for the money that the man had won from his three friends. They play, and Sander wins with a royal flush against the man's full house. This event perfectly symbolizes how Sander relies on his luck, and could have lost all his money recklessly. He enjoys the thrill of the game, and the excitement, and the joy of winning something. After the game, he leaves the inn, and spots a wood elf running on the rooftops, heading towards the royal palace. He decides to follow the wood elf, Meladran. Unbeknownst to him, the wood elf is aware of Sander following him, and steps up the pace. Sander though, didn't have much trouble following the wood elf, even when he got off the rooftops and followed from the streets. Some time later, Sander gets attacked by a Dunmer werewolf. A small fight ensues, where Sander gets his lower leg slashed off by the werewolf's claw, but shortly after, it regenerates. Sander, in turn, put a few bullets in the werewolf. The werewolf, earlier, had disarmed Sander of his custom machete, and Sander knew that the wolf was a Dunmer when the lycanthrope activated its racial ability. Sander heard that guards were coming to check out the nearby shooting, and, in fear of being held up even more, Sander flees the scene so he can make up for his lost time and track the Wood Elf again. He stays briefly, hidden, and watched the guards attempting to arrest the werewolf. He continued back on his way and tracks the Elf towards the palace by scent. However, he gets distracted when he overhears a conversation in the princess' quarters between the princess and the emperor. Shortly after that conversation, Sander infiltrated the princess' room, in the hope of finding anything that can be used against them, or any files, letters, etc. the only thing he found was a sketch of a large, Dwemer robot, titled "the Behemoth". At that moment though, Meladran, the wood elf, enters the room, and the two have a small standoff. But their standoff is interrupted when a shock is felt, coming from a fight that was being fought just outside the palace between the guards and an unknown Daedra.. Sander decides to leave the Elf alone, and after 'warning' the Elf not to steal his kill (the princess), he locks the Elf in the room. During the standoff, Sander had learned the Elf was from the Resistance. He headed to the meeting, but instead stumbles upon the emperor talking with Louis Syphre II, and Sander finds out that Louis is some sort of Daedra, and wants to offer the Emperor Daedric armies. The Elf from earlier though, had managed to pick the lock and wanted to save Sander from the large number of approaching guards that blocked the exit. Sander agreed, although he barely knew the Elf and was cautious and distrusted him. They escaped the palace by going into a tunnel. Here, Sander reveals that he eavesdropped on the Emperor and Louis, and is willing to reveal the thing he stole from the princess' quarters, as well as what the Emperor and Louis were talking about for 3 million septims. The Elf agreed, and they both headed to Hanging Man inn. There, 7 unnamed women, representing Sander's organisations, also payed Sander for the intel. Sander showed all of them, including Meladran, the sketch of the Behemoth, and told them about the emperor's interest in Daedric armies. Meladran asked Sander to come to the Resistance's headquarters in Brightwall, on Windhelm street. There, Sander met the detective Valkyrie "Ghost-Wolf". After Ghost Wolf deciphered hidden messages and things about the Behemoth, they decided that Sophia, Another Resistance member and Ghost Wolf would head to Balmora, while Sander and Meladran headed to Daggerfall. Age of Industry : Bound in Blood and Steel (Part II) Sander and Meladran are currently in Daggerfall. (To be continued ) Personality Sander, before he had lost his family, was a nice, friendly, and joking fellow. He valued friendship and family above all else in the world. Even though his family was relatively poor, he remained happy and kept making the best of things. After the incident with his family, he started off as a depressed, crazed and mentally unstable person, constantly blaming himself of the loss of his family. After he got over his depression, he is seen as sadistic, cruel, and sometimes impolite and perhaps even rude individual. He uses violence and relies mostly on his luck in various situations, just to get the upper hand. he cracks a few jokes occasionally. He never gets very enthousiastic about things, nor looks up to jobs. He never needlessly kills persons, and, if for example, he needs to steal something, he won't kill on the job even if it would be much easier for him. He challenges himself and keeps questioning what his limit is. Vampirism The Vampirism he contracted from the vampire that had slaughtered his family, was different. He has the unique ability to regenerate limbs and able to resist loads of bullets. Unknown to anyone, not even himself, he can be killed by decapitation, or when enough physical damage is dealt. Due to another effect of his strange mutated vampirism, he can regenerate both health and stamina in daylight, albeit slowly. His other vampiric skills include all the skills a normal vampire would get. The downsides to this mutated vampirism include that, when he doesn't shield his eyes from the sun, he can have a blurry vision, and he is still weak to fire. Trivia * I inspired the appearance of Sander from the protagonist of the game Bloodborne. The only things I missed are the sunglasses that Sander wears. * Sander shares his last name "Lafayette" with a French general, "Marquis de Lafayette". * Sander's quote is inspired from one of Ellie's jokes, in the game The Last Of Us. Category:Age of IndustryCategory:CharactersCategory:MalesCategory:UndeadCategory:VampiresCategory:Bretons